Exploration of Feelings
by ExDeath'sBagle
Summary: Written in the Second Person Narrative. You and your Gijinka Marowak explore the feelings you have for each other. Gijinka FMarowak x FHuman (With Lemons) I might write an MHuman version soon.


You and Mariah all but burst through the door to your room at the local hotel. If you were being tracked, it wouldn't be hard to follow the puddle and water trails that led from the hotel's main lobby, to the elevator and it's now undoubtedly slippery surface, and across the now damp carpet to your room on the third floor. You wouldn't need to worry about that though, for neither of you were being followed obviously, and the sudden rainstorm had caught many other travelers seeking refuge.

You two had heard this town had rather violent shifts in weather, but this storm was like a monsoon or a hurricane, as if Kyogre itself had unleashed its wrath upon it. That didn't worry either of you however, if anything, all both of you desired was to change into something dry. You looked to Mariah, who was far more soaked then you.

Her clothes stuck to her tan skin, long white hair was matted and dripping, and her Marowak skull cap was no longer white but rather a drenched gray. You thanked God she was a Gijinka, being practically human had aided in her resistance to merciless assaults of water that would've otherwise ravaged her former reptilian body. There was still some attributes of her former self present. For instance, she still had a tail, departing from her otherwise human body at the end of her spine and slumped comfortably on the floor, the water on it forming a puddle. The skull cap was a part of her head, fusing to her face just behind her ears like a hat, but the 'brim' being the skull's nose stuck out a good bit. Eye in the skull let her human eyes see without hindrance, and while it gave a piercing gaze to most, you were one of the lucky few that saw comfort and love within them. Those very same eyes you were staring into right now.

A sneeze broke you out of your trance, it came from Mariah, who quickly covered her mouth. You rolled your eyes and smirked.

"I told you to stick closer to me." You say.

"And I wanted you to have most of the umbrella so you didn't get a cold." Mariah playfully retorted.

"Yeah? Well guess who has one now? And since you're a Gijinka, I can't just send you to your pokeball, Silph hasn't made a ball to do that yet. You'd think they'd make Gijinka pills _and_ pokeballs that could store Gijinkas at the same time. What a stupid oversight."

Mariah shrugged, "I could think of worse things than not being able to return to a pokeball, never liked those things anyway." She sneezed again. "Like getting a cold."

"Well, guess we'll just have to live both for now." You say, over-exaggerating. "Now, you want to use the bathroom to get changed?"

"You can, I'll just change out here."

"It's probably warmer in there, and besides, you more wet than me."

Mariah smiled, "I'll be fine, just hurry up and change so we can find something to do."

You knew you wouldn't be able to best her stubbornness, "Fine. But hold on," you go to the bathroom and hand her a towel, "and I swear to God if you say you don't need that I'm strangling you with it." You joke before closing the bathroom door behind you with fresh clothes.

Even from behind the door you could hear the rain pattering the glass outside, you didn't know how long this rain storm was expected to last, but you hoped not for long. You chased away your thoughts of a boring predicament by returning your thoughts to Mariah. Poor woman always looked out for others when she needed to look out for herself a bit more, and you couldn't help but a feel a pang of guilt now that she was sick. You realized what you could do to spend your time more or less trapped in this hotel. Getting dressed in fresh clothes, you were going to discuss this issue with Mariah. Confidence flowed through you, it wouldn't be the first serious talk you had with her or any of your Pokémon (none of who were also Gijnkas and tucked safely in their balls), and they all took these conversations well. Pride swelled within you as a trainer as you stepped out of the bathroom to brace yourself.

But nothing could prepare you for what you saw.

Your breath got caught in your throat, you assumed you walked in on Mariah changing, but upon seeing her relaxed position on the bed, you knew that wasn't the case. Lying comfortably, one arm behind her head and the other with a book, Mariah was in her underwear. It wasn't all _that_ surprising, you had dressed wounds on her before, and neither of you were uncomfortable being so exposed to the other. Perhaps it was just the context of the situation that took you off guard, but then what was the shock of… _excitement_ move through your body? Sure you fantasized about being in an intimate relationship with her, but she was your _Pokémon_ right? Gijinka or no, weren't there lines not meant to be crossed?

Her eyes moved from the book to you, "Hey." She said coolly. She smirked at you silence, "What's wrong, Meowth got your tongue?"

You quickly collected yourself, "N-no it's just…aren't you cold?"

"It's pretty warm in this room, well for me at least. I'm surprised you're wearing all that." Mariah points out your long sleeved shirt and jeans, "I just checked the weather, apparently this rainstorm is supposed to last for the entire day. Maybe we can find some trainers around to battle, that'd be fun, right?" She let out another sneeze.

You grunted in agreement, approaching her. You couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her body. The tan skin and long white hair suited each other well, and she was well built but a small bulge on her belly interfered with perfection. Not that it bothered you, perfection was overrated. And, of course, her chest size seemed a bit bigger than yours. How you had no idea, she was _reptilian_ prior to becoming a Gijinka.

You didn't realize you were staring, but Mariah did, "Like what you see?" She said smirking.

Your throat went dry, but you quickly focused and recalled what you intended to do in the first place.

"Mariah, can we talk?"

She noticed the seriousness in your voice and quick the teasing, "Sure."

"Mariah, I love you." Her eyes went wide upon you saying that, "As a friend who looks out for me. But please, you need to look out for yourself sometimes too you know?"

Her expression changed when you continued, and she spoke, "I love you too, I just really worry about you."

"Yeah, I know, but from one friend to another, please don't hesitate to ask me anything, or to just talk. You matter as much to me as much as I mean to me."

Mariah went silent for a moment, and you were worried you struck a nerve, "You okay, Mariah?"

She looked you in the eye, "Be honest, am I _just_ a friend to you?"

You stammered, but Mariah gave you a patient looked than melted your heart and relaxed your mind. You took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure. I-I do think of you _differently_ than my other teammates, and not just because you're a Gijinka. But…I just don't know."

You felt her hands touch yours, they were warm, compared to yours which were cold. Mariah gave you a smile.

"You told me not to hesitate to ask you with anything, right?"

You nod.

"Then…if you want to put your feelings to the test, lets kiss and see where we go from there." Mariah looked outside, "I think we have all the time in the world to explore these feelings."

You moved your hands out from under hers, "But what about you?"

She turns back to you, the smile growing, and you see a blush under her mask, "This _is_ something I want to do. Right now, I'm not only looking out or myself, but also for you." She cups your face, "And that's all I could ever want."

Tilting her head so the skull cap doesn't get in the way and moved in for the kiss. You moved forward. As your lips touch you feel a jolt run through you. Even on her lips she's so warm. You feel her hands move up your arms, giving you goosebumps. As if on instinct you wrap your arms around her, your breast pressing against hers You don't when you part, but you're both breathless when you do. Your head was light, and Mariah looked rather satisfied with what happened, and you seem to share that feeling.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Good." You simply reply.

Her expression of satisfaction faltered ever so slightly as she posed her next question, "Want to keep going?"

The weight of the question hit you like a truck, but before you could even think, you let a quick, "Yes."

You felt your face grow red at how quickly you answered her, and it didn't help that she chuckled in amusement at it.

"Okay then, how about we get you out of those clothes?" Mariah said.

You didn't need much convincing. Once you began removing your shirt, Mariah was kissing your stomach, going for your pants. You didn't feel wary until you felt her hands go from the waistline of your jeans to your underwear. Before you could say anything, with a sharp tug you were exposed to her, and you hadn't even taken you bra off.

You quickly covered yourself, "Slow down, Mariah!" You say a bit more harshly than you mean.

Mariah smirked, "My bad, here, I'll remove mine too so you're not alone." She quickly took off her underwear, not being shy of being so exposed. You noticed a white, triangular patch of hair on her womanhood.

"And just to let you know I'm really sorry, I'll give you a full showing." Mariah said as she unlatched her bra. You felt yourself growing hot seeing her naked body, the nipples on her breast were erect.

Mariah then joined you back on the bed, crawling on top of you, but a look of hesitation flashed across her face.

"I'm not going to fast am I?"

You smirk, "Didn't I say we could do things you wanted to do too?"

"Don't go turning this back on me!" She playfully punched your shoulder as she straddled you, you noticed how warm and wet she was. "I just want to be sire this something _you_ want to do too."

"Oh don't worry, it is." You say as you remove your bra.

Pulling her in you, kiss, but this time, you're hands trail down, in between her legs, and you slip a finger in.

Mariah broke her kiss and smile, "Well, looks who's trying to take the initiative now."

"Trying?"

"I can fit more than one finger in there, jackass."

"Well sorry for thinking about how well your body synchs up to a human's." You jab back.

"Well trust me, you won't need to do much thinking soon." Mariah goes in for another kiss, but you're not about to take it lying down.

You sit up, taking her up with you. While one hand is against the back of her shoulder, the other hand is exploring Mariah. She melts in your hands as moans escape her. You soon feel sweat from the hand on her back, while the other hand was being drenched in a different fluid. It didn't help that you were also smothering her in kisses. It's not like she was just receiving however, she was doing her best to give just as much, but it's clear you were giving her too much pleasure to try and focus on your needs. That didn't bother you. As she weakly groped at your breath with one hand and tried to explore you with two fingers, you whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about me. I'm loving this and that's thanks to you. Please, just focus on yourself for a moment."

That assurance was all she needed. After a few moments she arches her back and lets out a loud moan. You were going to need new sheets. Breathless, Mariah leans onto you, sweat drenching her body. You let your fingers out and get a sense of her taste. It's one you enjoy.

"I'm guess you really liked that?" You say.

"More than you, but I think you'll like this more."

Before you can respond she pushes you down and crawls to the foot of the bed.

"Mariah, what are you-"

You're words are caught as you feel something warm and hot enter you. Your head goes light and your vision goes blurry as you become aware of the pleasure overtaking your body. You reach a hand and feel for her cap, the other goes over your breast. Words didn't matter now, not that you could make a coherent sentence as moans were the only thing that left you lips. Soon you felt _your_ back arch as you rode a wave of pleasure, from the base your head down your body in shivers before leaving you and into the waiting mouth of Mariah.

You heard her cough.

"Sheesh give some warning next time." Mariah says getting up with a smile before joining you in bed. "Hey, it stopped raining."

You bolt up, "Wait, did we-"

All you saw was the curtains, and a grin on Mariah.

"You jerk."

"Well it did stop raining." Mariah replies, holding back laughter. You noticed the pattering of rain was absent. Mariah stretched "Want to go out for a walk? It'd be nice, not to mention I think the rest of the team could use some time out too."

"Sure." You reply.

Getting dressed, you take her hand and exit the hotel.


End file.
